


Send me spinning closer to you

by ABroodyGay



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, May as well, We all know what went down in that kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love it when she looks at you like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send me spinning closer to you

You love it when she looks at you like that.

Cheeky, wistful, beautiful Delia.

For a second her fingers play with the escaped curls at the back of your neck with a gentle touch that you have only known from her. You know you’re bad at this. Bad at being romantic, at being affectionate. You’ve been on your own for so long until this headstrong girl charged her way into your life, forced you to open doors locked so long ago the hinges were rusty. And yes, sometimes you screw up. But you know she will forgive you, that she understands how hard it is for you to open up.

There is a hiss that makes you both jump apart and you realise the Bournevita is boiling over, burning onto the range. She grabs the saucepan and hurries to the sink, coming back with a cloth to mop up the mess. You haven’t moved. This is the affect she has on you, she takes away your ability to function with her gorgeous eyes and her sing song voice and her smile.

“Why are you still standing there, cariad?” That impish grin is back on her face as she steps towards you again, her hands either side of your waist, her hips pressed against yours.

“Oh, I think you know why...” you murmur back, hands curving round her waist. She holds the tension between you for a few more seconds, until you can’t resist but let your eyes flick down to her lips.

And then she’s kissing you.

Your first kiss was with Annette Gardener at the boarding school you won a scholarship to. It was a little sloppy and timid but it was a kiss nonetheless. You were trembling a little but her lips were soft, it felt right.

But when Delia Busby kisses you, God, it makes you feel like you’re on fire, that you could run a marathon, climb Everest. It’s warm and slow and it makes you feel like your melting against her, and when her teeth catch hold of your lower lip you can’t help but moan softly into her mouth.

“God I want you Patsy...” she whispers against your parted lips,her hands are at the buttons of your uniform, fingers tugging at the buttons until its open to the waist and her mouth has left yours to start pressing insistent kisses the tops of your breasts just peeking from the top of your brassiere. You know you shouldn’t be doing this. That someone could arrive back from a shift any second, that Sister Monica Joan could sneak out for some of Mrs B’s cake but right now all you can care about is the way Delia is pressing you against the counter and the way she is making you unravel beneath her mouth. You’re panting, you can hear it echo in the high ceilinged room but you can’t keep quiet not when arousal is pooling low and heavy between your legs.

“Delia...Deels please...” You don’t need to ask twice, her hands leave your hips and push the skirts of your uniform up and you automatically grab hold of it. She grins again, eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Thank you sweetheart, that will make this far easier.”

“Make what easie- _Oh!_ ”

Her fingers are tracing the top of your stockings then along the straps of your garters. Your heart is beating a rapid tattoo against your throat and if she doesn’t touch you in the next ten seconds you don’t know what you’ll do. You whimper when her fingers press against you, and you know your knickers are soaked through, just from the way her jaw drops a little and how her eyelashes flutter.

“Jesus Patsy...” She presses a few kisses to your jaw as she pulls your underwear to one side and you have to bite your lip to keep yourself quiet when she circles her fingers round your clit. Your hips are bucking into her fingers,knees threatening to buckle with pleasure. She seems to sense your struggle and in a moment she’s lifted you onto the kitchen counter, pushing your skirts up even further. And then stoops and kisses your thighs, and your heart stops. She doesn’t bother pulling your knickers off but pulls them to the side once again and the moment her mouth touches you, you feel your eyes roll back in your head.

You’ve only done this a couple of times. The last time was in your flat, the night before...You push the memory of that awful day away and focus on there here and now, the way she explores you, her lips and tongue taking you higher and higher. You brace yourself on one hand and the other tangles in her hair, pressing her against you more firmly. You can hear and feel the soft moans she’s making against you and you can feel yourself coming undone. You know you aren’t going to last long, know that if you aren’t careful you’re going to bite so hard on your lip you’ll draw blood, but your toes are curling in your work shoes, and your hips are bucking into her mouth and with one last firm _suck_ Delia sends you careering off the edge.

You shudder your way through it, biting back a broken whimper of her name. She continues for a few seconds until you are hissing with sensitivity and have to gently push her away. The grin she gives you when your eyes meet is downright filthy and you feel yourself flush even further when you take in her mussed hair and the slickness on her lips. She pulls your knickers and garters back into place and stands, doing up your buttons for you.

“I love you.” You whisper.Why you're frightened you don't know. You've said it before but for some reason it means more now, after everything you've gone through.

Her hands pause, her eyes are soft now, warm with affection. “Love you too.” You lean forward and kiss her gently, loving the way you taste on her mouth.

“Miss Delia Busby, I would like it very much if you would join me in my room.”

She quirks an eyebrow at you “Oh really, Miss Patsy Mount, and why would that be?” You kiss her again, harder this time, sliding your hands down her back to grab her bottom.

“Does that give you an idea?”

* * *

 

Delia is long gone by the time Trixie is back from her shift, complaining of aching knees and a severe lack of cake in the tin.

“We really must hide it better, Sister Monica Joan is simply too-“

You are only half listening, day dreaming about the way Delia had felt when she came around your fingers, squirming on this very bed, your name on her lips.

There’s a knock at the door. “Come in!” Trixie calls sat at the mirror absorbed in her night time skin care routine.

Delia peeps around the door with two mugs. “I promised Patsy a warm drink when she got back but I got a little distracted so I thought I may as well make you one too.” She places them on the bedside table and gives Trixie a friendly smile. “Anyway, I’d better go tidy up the kitchen. It’s a bit of a mess.” She leaves with one of those grins and a wink in your direction.

And in that moment you are certain you have never loved anyone more than Delia Busby.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Adele's "Crazy For You". I often think of Pupcake when I listen to it.


End file.
